FF - YunJae (Yaoi - PG-NC) The Last Love
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Cinta, memang gampang didapatkan. Tapi Cinta yang sejati, untuk tidak semidah membalikkan tangan. Kim Jaejoong telah lama menyukai Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya adalah seorang playboy dan gampang sekali menjerat wanita. Seperti apa perjuangan Jaejoong demi Yunho? Dan bisakah Yunho mendapatkan sebuah cinta sejati? Rintangan seperti apa yang keduanya harus lalui?
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Last Love

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Fluff – Yaoi – NC – Mpreg

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

Jepret ~

Jepret ~

Kilatan cahaya kamera berkali-kali menerpa sosok tampan dan gagah yang berkali-kali berganti gaya di sana. Jung Yunho – model terkenal itu mengagumkan di mata sang fotografer yang memotretnya sedari tadi. Dan Kim Jaejoong, tak dapat menutupi kekagumannya tersebut.

"OK, Jung Yunho. Ini yang terahir," beritahu Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho menanggapi dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum.

Jaejoong jadi tersenyum gugup. Demi Tuhan, debaran di dalam dadanya semakin menggila. Jaejoong memang telah lama menyukai Yunho diam-diam. 5 tahun ia memendam perasaan seperti ini.

Lima tahun yang lalu – saat Jaejoong masih kelas 3 SMA, namja cantik itu pindah dari Chungnam ke Seoul. Jaejoong lalu masuk ke salah satu SMA yang tak pernah ia tahu bahwa murid-murid di sana sangat kejam. Hari-hari pertama hampir setiap hari ia di-bully, dan suatu saat Yunho datang menyelamatkannya. Yunho mengancam para murid yang membully Jaejoong. Tak ada yang berani melawan namja tampan yang gagah tersebut, tentu saja. Yunho adalah anak pemilik Sekolah.

Dari situ perasaan indah itu mulai tumbuh memenuhi hati Jaejoong. Meski mereka tak pernah bertemu 4 tahun terahir karena Yunho melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Jepang, Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa melupakan maupun menghilangkan perasaannya pada Yunho.

3 bulan yang lalu, Dewi Fortuna seolah mendatanginya membawa sejuta kejutan. Park Yoochun – sahabat sekaligus pemilik kantor sebuah majalah tempat ia bekerja sekarang, menyodorinya kontrak kerjasama dengan sebuah merek fashion dimana Jung Yunho yang menjadi modelnya.

Jaejoong jadi dapat bertemu kembali dengan Yunho. Dan intensitas pertemuan mereka pun sering sekali. Park Yoochun menyuruhya agar hanya fokus untuk memotret Yunho saja. Entahlah.

Jepret~

Jaejoong memotret Yunho untuk yang terahir kali untuk hari ini.

"Thankyou, Jung Yunho. Kau sangat hebat," ucap Jaejoong.

Sret~

Yoochun yang kebetulan ikut melihat selama pemotretan dan berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja mengambil paksa kamera Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho," panggil Yoochun pada Yunho sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyadari tentang kameranya.

"Ya," balas Yunho menoleh pada Yoochun.

Jepret ~

Crap~

Berhasil. Yoochun berhasil mendapakan foto Yunho. Jaejoong belum berbicara sepatah katapun, namun ia telah menyadari ulah Yoochun tersebut. Namja cantik ini memang sengaja menunggui Yunho ke luar studio, lalu ia akan membuat perhitungan pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Damn.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Park," Yunho membungkukkan badan pada Yoochun. Ia lalu melirik Jaejoong yang berada di sebelah direktur muda tersebut, dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Bukankan saat pertama kali kita bertemu kita membuat perjanjian bahwa kita juga akan berteman. Yeah, supaya kerja sama ini tidak kaku."

"Hahaha…." Yunho tertawa sambil menutupinya dengan telapak tangan.

Tuhan, dia terlihat semakin tampan. Batin Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Yoochun."

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu Yunho hyung. Aku rasa kau lebih tua dari pada aku," tambah Yoochun dengan nada yang terdengar seperti konyol.

"Yoochun-ah, aku harus pergi. Ada pekerjaan lain yang sudah menunggu."

"Ya… ya… aku mengerti. Aktor terkenal itu pasti sangat sibuk."

"Kau berlebihan, Park Yoochun."

Yoochun teertawa menanggapinya. Ia menyenggol bahu Jaejoong yang tak bersuara dari tadi.

Jaejoong memberi tatapan tajam pada Yoochun, yang seolah mengatakan 'diam,kau'. Yoochun menyingerai.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kim Jaejoong, sampai jumpa besok." Sebelum berbalik badan untuk pergi, Yunho melambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong memandangi kepergian Yunho tersebut tanpa berkedip.

"Mengatakan suka memangnya sulit? Jung Yunho saja sangat mudah mengatakannya pada banyak wanita," celetuk Yoochun.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Park Yoochun?" sergah Jaejoong gemas. Ia merasa Yoochun barusan sedang menyindir dirinya. Yoochun memang sudah tahu bahwa ia menyukai Yunho. Dan sejak bersahabat dengan pria berkening luas ini 4 tahun yang lalu – awal masuk kuliah, Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun bisa menutupi apapun darinya. Bisa dibilang Yoochun mengetahui semua rahasia hidup dari Jaejoong.

"Kapan hyung akan mengatakan pada Jung Yunho tentang perasaan hyung itu?" Yoochun terdengar serius kali ini. Jujur saja ia merasa gregetan sendiri melihat Jaejoong masih saja menyimpan perasaanya padahal Yunho sudah di depan mata.

"Apakah selamanya hyung akan menjadikan perasaan hyung itu sebagai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Aish." Yoochun menyerahkan kamera Jaejoong kembali pada Jaejoong, dengan ketus. Ia lalu beranjak.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Yoochun benar, ia memang bodoh masih saja seperti remaja yang malu-malu mengatakan perasaanya pada orang yang dia cintai. Apakah kalau Yunho kembali pergi jauh baru ia akan menyesal dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena menjadi pengecut? Yunho baru kembali ke Korea 3 bulan yang lalu, dan bisa saja setelah kontak ini berahir dia kan kembali kesana. Dan Jaejoong, akan sekali lagi menunggu dan menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti?

"Bodoh," gumam Jaejoong, merasa miris dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, foto terahir yang terahir aku ambil. Itu bonus untukmu, hyung. Kau bisa menyimpannya secara pribadi." Pesan Yoochun sebelum benar-benar menghilang ke balik pintu.

Jaejoong terkekeh, kemudian melihat ke dalam kameranya. Ekspresi Yunho nampak natural di sana, saat tergagap karena Yoochun memanggilnya. Yeah, tentu saja. Jaejoong pasti menyimpan foto hasil karya Yoochun yang langka ini. Semua foto Yunho di kamarenya, seluruhnya hanya kepura-puraan semata. Foto yang ia ambil untuk keperluan pekerjaan.

Dentum musik yang di mainkan sang DJ terasa sekali mebakan semangat para pengunjung club malam untuk terus dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di _dance floor_-nya. Tak terkecuali Yunho dan Changmin tersihir pula oleh alunan musik enerjik tersebut.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Go Ahra?" tanya Changmin meninggikan suara dan tepat di telinga Yunho. Tidak memungkinkan bukan, ditempat seramai dan sekeras ini untuk bicara pelan?

"Aku berhasil tidur , kau kalah. Aku bisa mendapatkan artis sombong itu. Malam ini kau harus mentraktirku."

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak akan pernah menang darimu soal perempuan, Jung Yunho hyung." Changmin merangkul lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho, sambil menyingerai. Beberapa waktu lalu Changmin dan Yunho membuat sebuah taruhan bahwa dalam satu minggu Yunho harus bisa tidur dengan Go Ahra. Aktris yang terkenal susah dirayu laki-laki. Tapi Yunho, entah dengan cara seperti apa dapat menaklukkannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Yeah, sekarang Changmin akui, Jung Yunho memang playboy mematikan. Damn.

Cukup lama Changmin dan Yunho menghabiskan waktu di dance floor, dan mereka mulai kebosanan. Yunho lalu mengajak Changmin untuk minum-minum saja.

"Malam ini aku akan minum sebanyak-banyaknya," ujar Yunho setelah menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa. Ia melambaikan tangan pada waitress dan memesan beberapa botol bir.

"Kalau hyung bisa mengalahkanku minum malam ini. Aku akan mentraktir hyung lagi," timpal Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Yoochun tertawa meremehkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian peasanan datang. Chamin dan Yunho lalu menungkan bir ke gelas masing-masing dengan dan meneguknya dengan tergesa secara berulang-ulang.

"Kau akan kalah, hyung." Changmin melihat Yunho mulai kehilangan kesadarannya setelah meminum beberapa gelas. Beberapa kali tubuh kekarnya nampak terhuyung dan Yunho tak dapat membuka mata dengan benar.

"A…ku tidak akan kalah," Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menegakknya kembali duduknya. Masih terlalu awal untuk mabuk, ia belum sampai sepuluh gelas. Yunho menuangkan bir ke gelasnya sampai meluber dan meminum dengan tergesa kembali.

Changmin menggelang kepala. Yunho benar-benar pantang menyerah.

"Shim Changmin,"

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari suara yang memanggilnya tersebut. Sorot matanya terhenti pinggir lantai dansa, seorang wanita cantik melambaikan tangan padanya.

Chamgmin melirik pada Yunho. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri wanita itu, tapi ia merasa keterlalun kalau meninggalkan Yunho yang setengah mabuh sendirian disini. Aish.

"Changmin oppa…" teriak wanita itu lagi, dengan nada yang lebih manja. Membuat Changmin semakin terdesak. Ia terus melihat pada Yunho dengan tidak tenang.

Merasa Changmin telalu lama merespon, wanita itupun menjadi tidak sabaran. Ia sesgera menghampiri Changmin.

"Oppa, katanya kau berdansa malam ini bersamaku," ujar wanita itu dengan menarik lengan Changmin.

"Tapi Yun – "

"Yunho oppa sudah dewasa. Dia tidak akan hilang."

Changmin pun jadi berpikir. Ucapan wanita ini tidak salah juga. Yunho bukan anak kecil yang perlu untuk di khawatirkan. Kalaupun Yunho pergi dalam keadaan tidak sadar sepenuhnya begini, besok atau setelah kesadarannya kembali, ia juga pasti tahu cara untuk pulang. Dan masalah taruhan kali ini, sudah jelas pemenangnya. Ia masih seratus persen sadar.

"Emm… baiklah. Ayo kita berdansa." Changmin menerima ajakan wanita tersebut dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri disitu. Changmin ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang.

"Changmin-ah… Shim Changmin…." Yunho meraba-raba sebelahnya. Seingatnya tadi Changmin duduk di sebelahnya tapi ia tak mendengar suaranya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya yang kabur. Memastikan sebelahnya benar-benar kosong.

"Damn. Kemana bocah itu pergi," umpat Yunho sambil berusaha berdiri walau tubuhnya terasa terhuyung.

"Jung Yunho, kau Jung Yunho aktor terkenal itu kan?" Yunho menoleh ke samping.

Seseorang menghampiri Yunho tapi Yuno tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Pandangan kabur dan Yunho merasa apaun yang dilihatnya seperti berputar-putar.

"Kau… kau siapa?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuki seseorang tersebut.

"Kim Junsu imnida. Aku fans-mu." Orang itu – Kim Junsu menyodorkan sebuah note book beserta pulpen pada Yunho. "Bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" imbuhnya.

"Tanda tangan? Hahahaha… tanda tangan."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Yunho malah menertawainya begini. Dalam hati sebetulnya Junsu kesal sekaligus memaklumi. Orang mabuk memang suka berbicara seenaknya dan tak terkontrol. Junsu yakin Yunho tidak akan bersikap begini kalau dia dalam keadaan sadar. Ia berusaha tidak terpancing keadaan.

"Iya, tanda tangan ." Junsu mempertegas sambil tersenyum. Ia membayangkan, kalau Yunho membubuhkan tanda tangan di note book tersebut, ia akan menjadikan note book tersebut barangnya yang paling berharga. Ia akan menyimpannya dengan sangat baik.

Junsu sudah sangat lama mengagumi Yunho. Walau Yunho berkarir di Jepang. Pertama kali ia melihat Yunho ketika ia berlibur setahun yang lalu ke Jepang dan ia sempat menonton sebuah drama dimana Yunho menjadi salah satu pemainnya. Sejak itu ia sring mencari info terbaru tentang Yunho di Internet. Dan malam ini, Junsu sama sekali tak menyangka dapat bertemu idolanya ini di Korea.

"Dengarkan aku…" kata Yunho.

Junsu terhenyak, Yunho merangkulnya tiba-tiba. Junsu merasa berdesir, tubuhnya bergetar gugup. Ini seperti mimpi.

"I… iya," Junsu terbata.

"Kalau kau ingin tanda tangan dariku, kau harus mau ikut denganku,"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Ayo…." Meski dengan sempoyanan, Yunho tetap menarik Junsu pergi yang entah kemana.

Junsu tidak dapat menolak, tentu saja. Pergi berduaan dengan aktor Jung Yunho – idolanya? Bodah sekali kalau dirinya menolak saat yang mungkin tidak datang dua kali.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Junsu. Ia jadi memapah Yunho yang semakin berjalan berantakan.

"Kesana," Yunho menunjuk ke arah sebuah hotel yang bersebarang an jalan dengan bar.

Junsu tak memiliki firasat apapun. Yunho mungkin ingin diantar ke hotel itu karena dia memang ingin menginap di sana.

Junsu membiarkan air dari shower mengguyur habis seluruh tubuhnya. Mengalir bersama peluh dan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka yang ia pikir mimpi indah beberapa jam lalu adalah kamuflase pengantar mimpi buruk. Yang seolah menghancur leburka diri dan mimpi-mimpinya. Selama ini Ia tak pernah mempercayai berita-berita negatif tentang Yunho yang sering tidur dengan banyak wanita atau mungkin pria di Jepang sana. Junsu sangat percaya itu adalah berita yang dibuat pihak-pihak yang iri dengan kesuksesan Yunho. Ini gila dan ia merasa sangat bodoh telah berpikiran se-naif itu. Kenyataannya, ia juga mengisi list daftar 'korban' Jung Yunho berikutnya.

Junsu tersenyum miris, melihat bayangan tubuhnya sendiri di cermin. Penuh bercak merah di dada dan menyakitkan. Junsu merasa remuk fisik sekaligus psikis. Ia tidak bisa melawan Yunho yang lebih kuat darinya. Yunho dapat menguasai tubuhya (Junsu) dengan leluasa.

"Bajingan kau Jung Yunho," desis Junsu. Dengan penuh emosi Junsu memukul kaca tersebut.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Jung Yunho?"

"Sudah, Bos. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Presdir Lee 15 menit lagi tiba. Shit."

Dalam studio suasana ricuh sekali, walau ini masih sangat pagi. Yoochun, perwakilan pemilik usaha – Cassie fashion (yang dimana Yunho menjadi modelnya) dan seorang asistennya, raut muka ketiganya sangat penuh kecemasan. Pasalnya hari ini sang presdir usaha fashion tersebut akan datang ke kantor Yoochun untuk pemotretan bersama model dari merk pakainnya. Tapi Yunho sang model sampai detik ini tidak menampakkan diri juga.

Jaejoong disitu sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi ia tak ada kuasa apapun. Ia hanya fotografer yang tak mengerti dan ikut campur urusan atasannya. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Yunho, dan hasilnya sama – nihil.

"Tu-tuan Kang, kenapa anda melihat saya seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong. Tuan Kang – perwakilan Cassie Fashion melihat seperti tidak biasa padanya. Dia memandangi Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan mendetail.

"Tinggi, putih mulis, dan… cantik juga. Kita pakai Kim Jaejoong."

"Eoh," Jaejoong dan Yoochun secara bersamaan melihat serius pada Tuan Kang. Keduanya tidak mengerti dengan Tuan Kang.

"Apa maksudnya memakai Kim Jaejoong? Saya tidak akan pernah setuju kalau ini menyakiti Kim Jaejoong. Dia sahabat saya." Tiba-tiba Yoochun jadi terpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang istilah 'memakai' yang Tuan Kang lontarkan. Ia menjadi khawatir. Ia lebih baik memutuskan kerja sama ini dari pada harus mengorbankan Jaejoong. Bagi Yoochun, Jaejoong juga seperti kakaKnya sendiri.

"Jaejoong akan menggantikan Jung Yunho menjadi model hari ini. Tuan Park, anda panggil fotografer anda yang lain."

Blam~

Beban berat seperti menghilang sekejap dari pikiran Yoochun. Pria tampan ini menggaruk belakang kepalanya – merasa konyol. Barusan, ia terlalu berlebihan.

Sementara Jaejoong melebarkan mata besarnya yang indah. Ia tak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. What the?

"Tuan Kang, anda jangan bercanda. Saya bukan model tapi fotografer." Jaejoong sambil tertawa kaku. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan yang di pendengannya barusan. Tuan Kang pasti sedang bercanda. Fotografer menjadi model, apalagi di depan sang presdir Cassie fashion? Ini benar-benar gila dan tak masuk akal.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Minho, cepat bawa Kim Jaejoong ke ruang ganti." Perintah Tuan Kang, tak menggubris ucapan Jaejoong tersebut.

"Tap – " Minho sang asisten pun sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong. Ia juga menganggap keputusan atasannya ini tidak masuk akal.

"Kau mau bilang apa, huh?" Tuan Kang mengacungkan kepalan, seolah siap memukul kepala asistennya tersebut.

"Sebagai fotografer, Jaejoong hyung sangat baik mengarahkan para model untuk bergaya yang terbaik. Dan saya rasa keputusan anda sangat tepat, Tuan Kang. Kalau Jaejoong hyung saja bisa mengarahkan orang lain, saya yakin kalau dia melakukannya sendiri hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan. Dan dari pada kita mendapat masalah karena keterlambatan Jung Yunho?" sahut Yoochun panjang lebar. Yang langsung mendapat tatapan serius dari Yoochun.

Hal yang paling Jaejoong tidak sukai dari Yoochun adalah seperti ini misalnya. Yoochun suka sekali seenaknya – melakukan sesuatu yang menyangkut diri Jaejoong tapi tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong terlebih dari dahulu.

"Kau dengan itu, bodoh. Tuan Park saja yakin dengan Kim Jaejoong. Dia lebih tahu Kim Jaejoong dari pada kita," kata Tuan Kang pada Minho.

"Iya, tap – " Minho ingin memprotes lagi tapi ia mempunyai kata-kata. Memang masuk akal yang Tuan Kang katakan tersebut. Ia jadi sulit membantahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia masih tetap meragukan Kim Jaejoong.

"Malah diam. CEPAT BAWA KIM JAEJOONG!" Tuan Kang ahirnya membentak. Minho terlalu lelet.

"Siap, Bos." Agak tersentak, Minho reflek berdiri tegap seperti polisi yang sedang menerima perintah dari atasannya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia langsung menarik Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong masih tak dapat berkata-kata da pasrah saja. Sungguh, ini mimpi yang sangat gila. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Park Yoochun setelah ini.

Sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu, Jaejoong sempat melihat pada Yoochun. Melihat tajam seolah menunjukkan acamannya pada sahabatnya itu. Yoochun nampak tak terpengaruh, ia malah melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ya, bagus, Kim Jaejoong. Angkat kepalamu sedikit," perintah sang fotografer pada Jaejoong yang benar-benar menjadi model dadakan hari ini.

Dalam hati Jaejoong merasa bersalah sekali dengan Yunho. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya yang melakukan ini adalah Yunho, pekerjaan ini milik Yunho. Dan seharusnya, pria tampan itu pula yang mendapat pujian dari presdir Cassie fashion.

Seperti yang Yoochun katakan sebelumnya, penampilan Jaejoong memang tidak mengecewakan walaupun ini semua serba mendadak. Bahkan membuat presdir Cassie fashion takjub sehingga berkali-kali memuji Jaejoong. Pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan sesuai sekali dengan Jaejoong, juga gaya demi gaya yang Jaejoong peragakan, Jaejoong tidak nampak seperti model dadakan. Jaejoong tidak gugup dan tidak kaku. Seperti professional, mungkin.

Ditengah sesi pemotren, mata Jaejoong tak sengaja menangkap sosok Yunho berdiri di depan pintu studio. Ia nampak terpaku di sana.

"Jung – " Jaejoong mengurungkan untuk memanggil Yunho. Yunho pergi begitu saja dari situ.

Deg ~ Deg~

Jaejoong merasakan debaran di jantungnya sangat menyakitkan. Ia takut Yunho jadi membencinya karena masalah ini. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat takut.

Jaejoong membiarkan angin Seoul menerpa dirinya dan membuat rambutnya berantakan. Cairan bening memenuhi di sudut mata besarnya, meluap menuruni pipi si pria cantik ini. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi cengeng begini. Yang jelas, apapun tentang Yunho, Jaejoong selalu menganggapnya serius.

Ia benar-benar takut tidak bisa lagi berhubungan baik dengan Yunho. Sebagai teman saja, Jaejoong merasa sudah cukup. Ia bisa melihat tawa dan tampannya wajah pria yang ia kagumi itu.

Jaejoong mencari-cari Yunho setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaan tak terduga beberapa saat lalu. Ia berkeliling seputar kantor, namun tak ada sama sekali sosok Jung Yunho. Yunho mungkin benar membencinya. Jaejoong merasa frustasi. Ia memilih pergi ke atap kantor, ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

Cess~

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipinya. Ia menoleh langsung ke samping agak kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini?" tanya Yunho. Yang tak Jaejoong kira sama sekali. Namja tampan ini telah berdiri sambil tersenyum di belakang Jaejoong. Mata besar si namja cantik mengikuti setiap gerak Yunho hingga kini Yunho berdiri di sebelahnya.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong menerawang luas pemandangan kota Seoul, sementara Jaejoong masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tanpan yang ia kagumi ini. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Menyadari Jaejoong memandanginya dengan tak biasa. Ia agan memutar tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. "Ah, aku lupa. Ini untukmu." Sambung Yunho, sebari menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin kepada Jaejoong.

"Go-gomawo," balas Jaejoong. Menerima minuman tersebut dengan agak gugup. Ia merasakan debaran di dadanya meningkat dua kali lipat. Sepert ingin melompat, dan selalu begini setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan sosok Jung Yunho.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jae"

"Ah, i-itu… ku pikir kau marah padaku." Jaejoong jujur saja. Membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tertawa, Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong berpura-pura, seolah-olah marah.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kim Jaejoong."

"Lucu? Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

Yunho masih saja tertawa. Jaejoong jadi agak merasa sebal dan mengacuhkan Yunho. Ia kembali melihat pada kota Seoul yang luas dari atas ketinggian ini.

"Hey, jangan mengacuhkanku begitu." Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong. Tanpa disengaja, Yunho menarikya dengan terlalu keras. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong jadi agak terpental menabrak tubuh Yunho, saat tersebut Jaejoong sedang menoleh pada Yunho, alhasil bibir Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu.

Beberapa saat keduanya masih saling terdiam dengan bibir saling menempel. Dan saat Jaejoong hendak melepaskan diri dari situ, Yunho malah menahan kepala Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho melumat bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

"Mmpp…"seru Jaejoong yang tertahan. Mata besarnya seolah akan melompat. Ia terkejut tidak terkira.

Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho sambil sesekali memukuli dada pria tampan ini. Jaejoong sadar ini sebuah kesalahan. Ia memang menginginkan Yunho, sangat. Ia sering pula berandai-andai dapat memeluk dan di cium oleh Yunho. Tapi bukan ciuman seperti ini yang Jaejoong inginkan. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa kenapa Yunho menciumnya.

"Nghh…" keluh Jaejoong, ia mulai merasakan kesulitan untuk bernafas. Semakin lama Yunho menciuminya semakin kasar. Pria tampan itu menggigit bibir atas Jaejoong dan berusaha meminta masuk lidahnya. Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong mempertahankan bibirnya tertutup rapat, tapi goyah juga karena tangan kiri Yunho menyentuh 'milik' Jaejoong agak meremasnya.

Jaejoong terkejut dan membuka bibirnya ahirnya. Yunho tersenyum, dan lidahnya mulai memutari dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Namun hanya beberapa menit saja Yunho dengan kesenangannya. Jaejoong menginjak cukup keras kaki Yunho, ahirnya namja tampan itu jadi terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ju-"

"Kim Jaejoong, selamat. Kau menjadi menjadi patner-ku jadi model Cassie fashion. Kata Tuan Kang, presdir Cassie fashion sangat menyukai penampilanmu." Yunho sengaja memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Ia merasakan debaran aneh saat mencium Jaejoong, debaran yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Otaknya pun jadi bekerja berantakan, ia merasa gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Jaejoong setelah yang ia lakukan ini. Ia hanya tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Tuan Kang saat tadi tak sengaja bertemu bertemu, bahwa presdir Cassie fashion secara khusus meminta Jaejoong menjadi model Cassie fashion juga.

Jaejoong yang sudah terkejut, menjadi lebih terkejut lagi. Kata-kata dibenaknya seolah menghilang misterius. Ia belum menjawab apapun.

"Oh, ya, Kim Jaejoong. Aku punya bir yang sangat enak di apartemenku. Bagaimana kalau kau ketempatku dan kita merayakan kerja sama kita ini disana. Aku benar-benar senang dapa bekerja sama denganmu sebagai model."

Jaejoong yang hendak memprotes pada Yunho, jadi mengurungkannya. Yunho sepertinya tak menganggap ciuman barusan sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Disisi lain Jaejoong tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Yunho yang baik seperti ini jadi berantakan karena masalah ciuman. Ia tidak mau kebagiannya beberapa bualn ini - setelah menunggu sekian lama menjadi lenyap. Kalau Yunho tak menganggap ini serius, Jaejoong pun tak akan mempermasalahkan ini dan menganggapnya sebagai mimpi indah sekaligus buruk.

Jaejoong menurut saja ketika Yunho merangkulnya dan mengajaknya pergi.

~TBC~

Ottoke?

Suka kah ceritanya? Riview ya…

Kalau suka saya lanjut

Kalau ingin ngobrol denganku, bisa add qu :

Fb : Minhyan-ssi Cassiopeia Yunjae

Twitt : minhyan_YJeje

Line : Yanti9095


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Last Love

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of ?

Ratting : NC-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC – Mpreg

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

Sebelumnya, aku mau bilang kalau ada sedikit perubahan di part 1, kpn2 aku post perubahan tersebut. Tp inti dari part 1 adalah :

~ Jaejoong dan Yoochun bersahabat. Jaejoong bekerja pada Yoochun sebagai fotografer di studio kantor dari perusahaan fashion milik Yoochun. Yunho adalah modelnya dan diam2 jaejoong menyukai Yunho (Yunjae pun bersahabat). Suatu hari Yunho terlambat datang, krn kebutuhan foto mendesak maka Jaejoong menjadi model dadakan. Krn penampilan Jaejoong mendukung, maka Jaejoong dinobatkan menjadi patner Yunho. Dan masalah Yunho memperkosa Junsu ttp ada-

Begitu intinya….

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk, bemar-benar telah mengusik sosok cantik yang sebelumnya memejamkan mata dan berkutat dengan kemyamanannya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, bahkan sebelum dirinya membuka mata benar-benar. Demi Tuhan, ini menganggu.

Ia nyaris akan melempar kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namun kejadian malam beberapa jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba memenuhi di benaknya.

Kim Jaejoong, segera membuka mata dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Damn, sepagi ini jantungnya sudah mengajaknya untuk berolahraga.

Saat Yunho mulai menyatukan bibir mereka, saat tangan kekar itu mendekap hangat tubuh rampingnya. Saat… pria gagah itu berada dalam dirinya…

"Ommona…" gumam Jaejoong, menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Impiannya terpenuhi, memberikan dirinya pada orang yang ia sukai untuk pertama kali. Semakin lama Jaejoong semakin tenggelam dengan kejadian semalam, sesekali ia melirik pada Yunho yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya.

Perlahan tangan kiri Jaejoong tergerak terulur ke wajah Yunho, nyaris akan menyentuh rambut pria tampat tersebut, tapi Jaejoong menariknya kembali. Ia malah menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya yang semakin parah mengetuk-ngetuk dada, seolah ingin melompat keluar. Ia lalu menggigit kecil kedua tangannya untuk mengendalikan dirinya yang ingin berteriak sekarang. Ini seperti mimpi!

Beberapa saat kemudian, keinginan dapat menyentuh Yunho, menyeruak kembali. Dengan agak takut, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya kembali, ia memilih untuk menyentuh pada rambut Yunho. Nyaris Jaejoong dapat menggapainya, namun mendadak Yunho membuka mata dan langsung terduduk.

Kembali Jaejoong menarik tangannya untuk kedua kali, meski agak kecewa. Dan debaran di dadanya bergejolak dua kali lipat – semakin menyesakkan.

"Jaejoong-ah," panggil Yunho terdengar penuh ke khawatiran.

Jaejoong tak langsung menyahut. Pria cantik itu malah menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Yunho semakin kebingungan.

Yunho benar-benar takut Jaejoong itu akan marah besar setelah yang yang ia lakukan ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong sebagai sahabat terbaiknya hanya karena kelakuan bodohnya ini. Jaejoong yang paling mengerti dan selalu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman, walau ia mengenal dekat Jaejoong belum terlalu lama. Ia khilaf. Dari awal Yunho tak bermaksud melakukan sejauh ini dengan Jaejoong.

Ia benar-benar hanya ingin merayakan Jaejoong menjadi patner-nya sebagai model. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol rasa penasarannya terhadap bibir Jaejoong yang selalu nampak seperti buah cerry. Saat rasa penasaran tersebut terjawab, ia malah jadi sulit melepaskannya dan membuat otak warasnya seperti tidak bekerja dengan benar lagi. Sepenuhnya nafsu yang mengendalikan dirinya – untuk terus melanjutkan dan melanjutkannya.

"Mianhae, Jae. A-aku tidak – " ucapan Yunho terhenti setelah tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yunho."

"Hyung, apa maksudmu membatalkan semua pemotretan sampai seminggu ke depan?!" Yoochun berjalan panik mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari studio-nya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa cari penggantiku." Ujar Jaejoong tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung? Dan apa yang mau kau lakukan selama seminggu ini?"

"Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini."

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya dan jadi menyeritkan dahi.

Jaejoong tetap berjalan saja tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dan rumit.

"Memalukan! Memalukan!" gumam Jaejoong seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar malu bahkan sampai detik ini. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa menahan perasaanya pada Yunho. Apa yang terjadi? Padahal selama ini ia dapat melakukannya, meski itu tidak mudah. Atau ia terlalu percaya diri, Yunho menidurinya karena Yunho menyukainya? Faktanya, Yunho malah nampak shock setelah ia berterus terang. Bahkan sampai dirinya meninggalkan kamar itu, Yunho masih belum bicara padanya. Oh, shit.

Buk~

Terlalu larut, Jaejoong tidak tahu seorang karyawan berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Mau tidak mau mereka pun jadi bertabrakan.

"Ya! Dimana matamu, bodoh!" bentak Jaejoong. Yang telah terjadi, benar-benar mengacaukan suasana hatinya. Ia jadi lebih sensitif dan gampang tersinggung.

"Mianhae," karyawan tersebut lalu membungkukkan badan pada Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Aish… karyawan bodoh sepertimu harusnya tidak dipekerjakan di sini. Park Yoochun, pemiliknya saja sudah bodoh, tidak heran kalau bawahannya juga bodoh." Jaejoong mencibir. "Minggir!" lanjutnya, dengan membentak kembali.

Buk~

Yoochun melebarkan matanya. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Jaejoong, sekali saja belum pernah ia melihat sahabatnya itu berlaku kasar pada orang lain. Apalagi sampai mendorong orang lain hingga terjatuh begitu. Ia yakin, sesuatu telah terjadi pada hyung – sahabatnya itu.

"Yunho-ahhh…."

Desahan lembut Jaejoong terdengar seperti mantra di telinga Yunho. Yang menyihir tubuh Yunho untuk bergerak dan terus bergerak lebih dalam lagi. Ia jadi tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong di bawahnya yang terus meminta berhenti. Yang jelas Yunho bergerak dalam tubuh Jaejoong bukan baru sebentar, entah berapa lama, berapa menit, dan berapa jam.

Sebetulnya otak waras Yunho mulai memberontak. Ia menyadari ini kesalahan, Jaejoong mungkin sangat menderita di bawah sana. Air mata terus menyruak dari mata indah Kim Jaejoong. Dan mungkin setelah ini sahabat cantiknya itu akan menjadikannya sebagai pria yang paling dia benci di dunia.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya setan lebih kuat dari pada malaikat. Yunho tidak bisa menghindari Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

Keringatnya, semakin menampakkan keseksian seorang Kim Jaejoong. Desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir cherry-nya, malah memacu hormon-hormon seks Yunho dan membuat Yunho lebih bersemangat.

"Yunhh… pleasseee…."

"Sayang, ini nikmat sekali.. ouh…" rancau Yunho, ditengah dirinya yang semakin bersemangat bergerak dalam tubuh pria cantik tersebut.

"Ngghh… Jaejoong-ah…." Yunho mengeluarkan desahannya yang panjang. Ia berhasil mecapai puncak yang kesekian kali.

"hhh…."

"Yunho, Jung Yunho."

Sret~

Yunho membuaka mata dengan terburu. Ia tersentak – agak kaget. Malah wajah menejernya yang kini memenuhi pandangannya. Bukankah ia sedang bersama Jaejoong?

"Yunho-ah, kita sudah sampai. Cepat turunlah."

Sret~

Kim Woobin – menejer Yunho lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Sesaat, Yunho hanya me;lihat saja pada sang menejer. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai mengumpul. Ia lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke sandaran kursi dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Hanya mimpi," gumam Yunho. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. Ia sudah tidur dengan banyak orang dan tak ada sesuatu yang serius setelahnya. Tapi kenapa dengan Jaejoong malam itu sampai bisa menembus alam bawah sadarnya yang membuat harus terjadi mimpi barusan. Atau karena ia terlalu takut Jaejoong akan membencinya? Dan rasa takut itu masuk ke alam bawah sadar dengan menyeret kejadian itu ke sana? Demi Tuhan, ini gila!

"Jung Yunho!" seru menejer Yunho. Beberapa waktu ia menunggu, tapi Yunho belum bergeser sedikit pun.

"Ah, hyung, bisakah kita batal saja pemotretan hari ini."

Woobin terkekeh. Apa Yunho sedang gila hari ini. Membatalkan pemotretan berarti melanggar salah satu poin perjanjian dengan Cassie Fashion. Tentu saja ada resikonya, yaitu ganti rugi dengan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit.

"Apa sedang terjadi masalah denganmu, Jung Yunho," tanya Woonbin.

Yunho tak langsung menjawab, tapi mimik wajah cukup menjelaskan dirinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Aish, Jung Yunho. Bukankah kau dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong, kau bisa bercerita padanya. Yang kutahu di tempat curhat yang baik."

Bercerita pada Kim Jaejoong? Justru Yunho malah ingin menghindari bertemu sosok cantik itu. Ia masih tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kata apa, bersikap bagaimana di depan Jaejoong setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo." Woon\bin seenaknya menarik tangan Yunho, tidak peduli pria tampan itu setuju atau tidak. Yang jelas mereka harus segera tiba di studio karena mereka sudah terlambat 10 menit. Ia hanya tidak ingin medengarkan Jaejoong mengomel. Jaejoong memang pria, tapi dalam sekejap ia dapat berubah seperti ibu-ibu cerewet terlebih menyangkut disiplin waktu.

Junsu berdiri gugup di depan pintu ruang studio yang bertuliskan studio foto Cassie Fashion. Berkali-kali ia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh gagang pintu dan berkali-kali pula ia menariknya kembali. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bahkan melebihi debaran seseorang yang hendak bertemu seseorang yang ia sukai. Hari ini hari merupakan hari pertamanya masuk kerja, setelah ia melamar dan diterima sebagai asisten fotografer utama Cassie Fashion.

Asumsi-asumsi tentang tempat kerjanya seoalah tampil bak deretan layar TV yang berjajar dan berputar-putar. Tentang atasannya yang galak, ia tidak kompeten, dan atasan memaki-maki dirinya. Oh, God.

"Aish, cepat masuk kalau ingin masuk."

Seseorang di belakang Junsu, tiba-tiba membuka pintu studio. Tentu saja, membubarkan asumsi-asumsi – pikirana panjang Junsu dalam sekejap.

Junsu bermaksud melihat pada seseorang tersebut, tapi dengan tak terduga sosok Jung Yunho muncul di belakang orang tersebut. Debaran gugup Junsu seketika berubah menjadi debaran yang menyesakkan. Perlahan tanpa disadari, Junsu mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya melihat tajam pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya melirik sedikit pada Junsu. Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja seperti mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Atau memang Yunho telah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua malam itu? Begitu gampangkah seorang Jung Yunho melupakan orang-orang yang pernah dia tiduri?

Ia memang bodoh. Terlalu tergila-tergila, memang telah membutakan Junsu pada kebenaran. Ia dengan seluruh keyakinan dan kekuatannya selalu berada dalam garis depan membela Yunho dari issu-issu yang menyudutkan model sekaligus aktor tersebut. Ia sangat yakin para perempuan nakal itu yang menggoda Yunho, agar mereka bisa tidur dengan Yunho. So, dalam hal ini Yunho tak bersalah sedikit pun.

Junsu tak pernah terbayang akan seperti ini. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa lebih hina dari pada seorang pelacur, saat ia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Yunho yang dulu ibarat malaikat bagi Junsu, kini tidak lebih dari seorang iblis. Iblis yang tidak pantas tinggal di bumi ini dan angkara murkan yang harus dimusnahkan sesegera mungkin.

"Hey… hallo… apa kau disitu?"

Junsu agak tersentak, dan lalu mengerjabkan matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang baru membangunkan dirinya dari lamunannya, karena orang itu juga tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku masih disini," balas Junsu sambil menggeruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aa… arasso. Ah, apa kenapa kau berdiri saja disini? Apa kau ada perlu?" tanya orang itu.

"A-aku Kim Junsu, asisten fotografer Kim Jaejoong yang baru." Jawab Junsu, menjelaskan juga.

"Oh, ya. Kebetulan sekali. Kenalkan, aku Park Yoochun, sahabat Jaejoong hyung dan pemilik Cassie Fashion." Yoochun memperkenalkan diri.

Junsu yang cepat menyadari akan Yoochun, segera membungkukkan badan berkali-kali sambil minta maaf karena ia baru saja bersikap tidak sopan pada atasannya.

Entah kenapa mendadak Yoochun merasakan aneh, segerombolan kupu-kupu terasa beterbangan di hatinya. Sekecilpun ia tak ingin beralih padangannya dari seseorang yang di depannya – yang bernama Kim Junsu. Entahlah.

_-Jung Yunho, mari kita perbaiki hubungan kita. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Mari kita bersahabat kembali-_

"Ah, tidak bukan seperti ini," kata Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghapu lagi sms yang telah ia ketik untuk kemudian ia kirimkan pada Yunho.

Jujur, ia sangat takut kalau benar-benar jauh dari Yunho. Ia masih ingin bersama pria tampan itu, walau hanya sebatas sahabat. Jaejoong berjanji tidak akan egois lagi, ia akan berusaha mengesampingkan atau kalau perlu melupakan tentang perasaan yang ia pendam. Selalu berada dekat dengan Yunho, sudah cukup bagi Jaejoong.

_-Yunho-ah, sekarang aku sudah sadar. Tidur bersama itu sudah biasa. Jadi aku tidak akan menganggap serius yang terjadi diantara kita berdua. Tentang perasaanku…-_

Belum selesai, Jaejoong kembali menghapus SMS-nya. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia harus bagaimana untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang memburuk ini?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Tuhan?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, sebari menatap terus pada menu tulis pesan di layar ponsel.

_-Perasaan ini, telah bertahan sangat lama di dalam hatiku, sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di SMA. Terkadang dia kesakitan, terkadang pula dia terlalu antusias bahagia dan sulit dikendalikan. Tapi aku tak berani menunjukkannya padamu saat itu, Jung Yunho. Tapi aku benar-benar bahagia, setelah sekian tahun kita dipertemukan dalam posisi kau menjadi model dan aku fotografernya, lalu kita menjadi sahabat. Rasanya, perasaan itu semakin merekah saat kita bersatu malam itu. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Jung Yunho, Aku sangat dan sangat mencintaimu.-_

~Sret

~END~

"Ya!" seru Jaejoong, terduduk seketika.

Mata besarnya melebar tidak percaya. Ia baru saja tanpa disengaja mengirim SMS yang bahkan tidak dengan kesadaran penuh ketika mengetiknya. Parahnya, kata-kata yang itu malah semakin memprovokasi keadaan yang sudah buruk. Oh, my.

"Aaa… idiot Kim Jaejoong…!"

Drrt~

Dengan agak malas Yunho merogoh kedalam saku jasnya, ponselnya terasa bergetar disana. Perasaan bosan dan jenuh yang menyelimutinya sirna begitu mata besarnya menangkap nama Jaejoong tertera di layar ponselnya.

Tadi Yunho memang sempat bersyukur bukan Jaejoong yang memotretnya hari ini. Ia jadi tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menghadapi Jaejoong. Namun semakin lama ia merasakan, pemotretan hari ini membosankan dan tidak menyenangkan. Malah, di tengah-tengah sesi pemotretan tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan sosok Kim Jaejoong. Omelan-omelan dan perhatian Jaejoong selama pemotretan malah yang membuat betah Yunho menjalani semuanya. Entah kenapa. Ia juga baru menyuruh Yoochun muntuk mencari tahu dimana Jaejoong sekarang.

Yunho menyentuh tepat pada gambar amplop di ponsel touchscreen-nya.

Deg~

Tak sepatah komentar terujar dari bibir tebal Yunho. Ia justru terpaku dengan isi pesan Jaejoong yang terkesan jujur dan apa adanya.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau dimana?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong melalui ponselnya.

Yunho menoleh pada Yoochun, karena ia tahu yang dibalik telpon tersebut adalah orang yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Apa maksud hyung ingin di telan bumi!" ujar Yoochun setengah berteriak. Dan Yunho masih serius memperhatikan padanya.

"Ya! Jaejoong hyung! Jae hyung!" Kali ini Yoochun benar-benar berteriak, Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka secara sepihak.

Yunho lantas berdiri dan menghampiri Yoochun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu tidak beres barusan terjadi.

"Jaejoong bagaimana?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi lagi. Entah, tiba-tiba jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ia pun juga merasa sangat takut.

"Jaejoong hyung bilang ingin ditelan bumi. Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya karena tiba-tiba dia meutuskan telpon. Aish!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, mencoba berpikir keras. Ditelan bumi? SMS itu? Bukankah keduanya seperti berkaitan satu sama lain. Jaejoong mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanya yang ada, dan lalu dia ingin di telan bumi?

"Oh, jangan katakan kalau Jaejoong ingin bunuh diri."

"WHAT!"

Yoochun jadi melihat serius pada Yunho. Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kemarin Jaejoong baik-baik saja, hanya tadi pagi pria tampan itu terlihat agak aneh. Tapi tidak mungkin Jaejoong ingin bunuh diri. Jaejoong, tidak sedang mengalami kesulitan yang besar.

Lain dengan Yunho. Hal itu masuk akal. Setelah yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, juga Yunho yang terkesan tak menganggap serius kejadian yang serius tersebut. Terlebih, Yunho juga tak menggubris sedikitpun tentang perasaan Jaejoong. Bisa saja hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong frustasi dan ingin melakukan bunuh diri.

~TBC~

Selesai part 2 nya…. Saran kritik ttp ditunggu lho..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Last Love

Author : Minhyan-chan

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 3 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC – Mpreg

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

Oh ya, FF ini terinspirasi oleh kisah cinta nyata dari artis indo hohohoho

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

Dengan tanpa memperhatikan apapun, Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia terus saja dihantui oleh asumsi-asumnya sendiri mengenai Jaejoong. Meskipun belum tentu benar. Yang jelas di benaknya sedang penuh dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, Yunho pada ahirnnya membelokkan mebilnya ke dalam sebuah gedung apartemen yang diketahui salah satu unitnya ditinggali Jaejoong.

Yunho tanpa banyak basa-basi segera memencet tombol kode pintu unit apartemen yang ditinggali Jaejoong. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Jaejoong memang memberitahukan kode apartemennya pada Yunho. Pria cantik itu beralasan mereka berdua telah dekat, ia mempercayai Yunho. Kalu Yunho butuh bantuannya sewaktu-sewaktu, Yunho dapat langsung saja masuk ke dalam.

Brak~

Yunho membuka pintu agak kasar. Ia lalu berjalan tergesa mencari Jaejoong.

Di ruang tamu, kamar dan toilet, Yunho tidak menemukan sosok Jaejoong di sana. Ia lalu melanjutkan mencari, kakinya terarah untuk menuju ke dapur. Mungkin pria cantik yang mengacaukannya hari ini dapat ditemukan disana. Yang Yunho tahu, Jaejoong menyukai memasak dan dapur sangat mungkin menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, ia terpaku beberapa saat di ruang makan yang menembus ke dapur. Memang benar Jaejoong disana, tapi ketakutan Yunho malah semakin menyeruak dua kali lipat dan nyaris tak terkendali. Pasalnya, Jaejoong berdiri disana sebari memegang pisau dan menyeka airmata sesekali.

Damn. Dia benar-benar ingin menghentikan hidupnya sekarang.

Demi Tuhan, hal ini yang paling Yunho takuti. Asumsi bahwa Jaejoong hendak bunuh diri sepertinya benar. Tentang ini justru yang paling mengacaukan Yunho dari pada malam singkatnya bersama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah!" seru Yunho sambil berlari pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh, sebelum sempat ia mengucapkan kata-katanya, Yunho terlebih dahulu meraih pinggang dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

Mata indah Jaejoong membulat, ia terkejut tentu saja. Tangan kirinya yang bebas berusaha mendorong-mendorong Yunho agar menghentikan ciumannya. Yunho tampak tak peduli dan malah memperdalam ciumannya.

Lidah Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk – meminta Jaejoong membuka bibirnya. Jaejoong balas tak menggubris dan malah semakin memberontak. Agak kesal, Yunho medorong Jaejoong hingga punggung pria cantik membentur pada tembok. Masih tak berucap apapun, Yunho dengan cepat menggigit saja Jaejoong.

"Nghh…" Lenguh Jaejoong dengan bibir menjadi agak terbuka. Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, lidahnya segera ia julurkan untuk memasuki mulut Jaejoong, lalu bermain-main di dalam sana.

Beberapa saat keadaan masih saja, sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong meredakan pemberontakannya. Walau Jaejoong tak mengerti alasan tidakan Yunho kali ini. Ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri mengartikan Yunho menciumnya berarti Yunho menerima pernyataan cintanya. Jaejoong hanya tidak mau merasakan kecewa seperti kemarin.

Jaejoong lalu memutuskan untuk pasrah saja. Ia tidak lagi memperdulikan ciuman ini akan membawa hubungannya dengan Yunho akan membaik atau justru semakin buruk. Ia hanya mau mengikuti alur saja. Ia lelah u tuk terus berpikir rumit.

Perlahan Yunho melembutkan ciumanya setelah dirasanya Jaejoong mulai menikmati yang dilakukannya ini. Tangan kanan Yunho yang bebas menyentuh pada bahu kanan Jaejoong. Secara lembut dengan bibirnya yang masih menghisap – menikmati bibir Jaejoong, Yunho menggerakan tangannya menuruni bahu Jaejoong.

"Nghh…" desah Jaejoong. Sentuhan Yunho pada bahunya seperti setrum yang semakin menenggelamkan Jaejoong dalam buaian ciuman ini.

Jaejoong memang harus mengakui kalau Yunho memang pencium yang hebat. Tidak salah kalau banyak wanita yang terjerat oleh Yunho. Kalau Yunho memperlakukan sahabatnya semanis ini, apalagi terlahadap pasangannya? Jelas lebih hangat dan romatis. Dan mungkin mereka semua jauh lebih tenggelam ketimbang Jaejoong.

Sret~

Mendadak Jaejoong agak menarik kepalanya ke belakang sehingga melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua, setelah mendadak pula Yunho merampas pisau dari tangannya.

Klenteng~

Dan secara mengejutkan pula Yunho melempar pisau tersebut ke jendela dapur yang kebetulan terbuka

"Yak! KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG PISAUKU!"teriak Jaejoong yang mendadak jadi emosi pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak bodoh, Kim Jaejoong."

"Kau yang bodoh, Jung Yunho. AKU TIDAK BISA MELANJUTKAN MASAKANKU KARENA PISAUNYA KAU BUANG! "

Jaejoong dan Yunho, masih saling berdiam. Tapi beberapa kali mata Jaejoong menangkap sorot mata Yunho sedang mencuri pandangan darinya. Jaejoong memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng dengan terus melihat pada Yunho, yang agak menunduk sambil menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong memang agak kesal pada Yunho. Ia tak jadi memasak makan malamnya dan terpaksa harus makan malam di luar. Ia tak jadi makan tapoyaki yang dinginkannya sejak tadi siang. Dan ini semua karena Yunho yang bodoh. Huh.

"Kupikir kau ingin bunuh diri tadi," celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba. Yang duduk berseberangan dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku masih waras untuk tidak melakukan seperti pikiran bodohmu itu," balas Jaejoong agak sinis. Membuat Yunho jadi mulai berani melihat langsung padanya, tidak diam-diam lagi.

"Tapi kau membawa pisau sambil menangis," kata Yunho seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong dengan sendok.

"Itu… itu karena mataku terkena bawang merah saat aku memotongnya," timpal Jaejoong dengan nada cepet-cepat. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan Yunho.

Yunho menunduk lagi dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Membuat Jaejoong jadi berguman sendiri – tidak jelas tentang Yunho.

Satu menit, duat menit, keheningan pun kembali mendominasi keduanya. Dengan masih gemas bercampur kesal, Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya juga.

"Bagiku kau sangat berarti, Jae. Kau selalu membuatku nyaman dan yang paling perhatian. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sepertimu karena kejadian tadi malam."

Jaejoong menghentikan sejenak makannya. Ia kembali menegakkan kepala setelah mendengar Yunho berucap seperti itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia menaggapi.

"Sahabat? Tidak bisakah aku menjadi lebih dari sahabat bagimu, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho tak langsung menjawab. Kembali perasaan takut dan debar-debaran yang menyesakkan dada kembali menyakitinya. Pembicaraan ini memang yang Yunho takuti, tapi tidak mungkin juga ia terus menghindarinya. Ia tidak tahan dengan hubungan yang membeku begini.

"Aku bukan pria baik-baik. Aku ini bajingan, banyak sekali wanita yang terluka karena aku. Aku tidak pantas sama sekali untukmu, Kim Jaejoong."

"Itu bukan masalah yang besar. Selama bertahun-tahun persaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah, dan aku sangat tahu kau ini _playboy_ dan sering tidur dengan pacar-pacarmu."

Yunho meneguk saliva dalam-dalam. Ia merasa takjub sehingga kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Jaejoong sangat percaya diri dan yakin. Yunho jadi semakin dipersulit untuk tidak menerima Jaejoong. Di dunia ini belum tentu ada yang seperti Jaejoong, begitu lapang dada menerima sisi lain Yunho yang sangat buruk. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih belum memiliki tempat untuk Jaejoong selain sebagai sahabat.

"Hatiku belum memiliki tempat yang spesial untukkmu, Jae. Aku minta maaf." Kata Yunho, bermaksud menolak secara halus.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kalau dalam satu bulan saja aku bisa menempati ruang sebagai sahabatmu. Aku yakin kau bisa membiasakan hatimu untuk menerimaku." Jaejoong masih belum menyerah. Ketika Yunho mengatakan sangat takut kehilangan dirinya. Entah kenapa membangkitkan keyakinan Jaejoong kalau Yunho dapat menerima dirinya, meskipun suatu hari nanti.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Ia lalu menegakkan duduknya dan melihat lebih serius pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melukai persaanmu sedikitpun. Kalau kau bersamaku, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tertarik lalu meniduri wanita lain?"

"Aku akan mencegahmu sekuat tenagaku," kata Jaejoong lagi. Benar-benar tidak mau menyerah.

"Tapi Jae…"

"Cinta bisa dipelajari, dia juga bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa."

"Tuan Park!" seru seseorang memanggil. Sehingga Yoochun yang tengah berjalan mencari bangku di dalam sebuah restoran untuk makan siang, jadi mengentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu melihat kesekeliling, dan disalah satu sisi ia melihat Junsu sedang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya.

Deg~

Deg~

Demi apa, mendadak Yoochun merasakan kembali debaran tak biasa di rongga dadanya. Apakah ini tanda ia memang benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada Junsu? Oh, _God_.

"Kim Junsu," Yoochun balas tersenyum dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju pada Junsu.

Yoochun mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan Junsu. Ia menarik kursi dan mendudukan diri disana. Demi Tuhan, Kim Junsu benar-benar cantik.

"Tuan Park, anda baru makan siang sekarang? Padahal aku sudah selesai."

"Aa… Emm… tadi pekerjaanku dan Jaejoong Hyung belum selesai. Jadi kami harus menyelesaikannya dulu." Yoochun menjelaskan dengan agak kikuk. Junsu juga sedikit menggoyangkan kesadarnnya. Dibenaknya terus saja berhayal kebersamaan yang romantis dengan Junsu. Oh, _shit_.

Junsu menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"_Bay the way,_ bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Junsu-ssi?"

"Menyenangkan. Setidaknya Jaejoong Hyung lebih menyenangkan daripada fotografer yang kemarin." Jawab Junsu. Sebetulnya ia agak berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin menyenangkan jika sosok Jung Yunho – yang paling ia kutuk juga berada disana? _Imposible_.

"Jaejoong Hyung memang yang paling bisa membawa suasana," Yoochun menambahi.

Ia dan Junsu lalu saling melempar senyum.

"Tuan Park, sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan."

"Ok. Oh, ya, kalau bertemu Jaejoong Hyung, suruh dia segera menemaniku makan. Dia benar-benar lelet." Pesan Yoochun, agak gemas. Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, ia dan Jaejoong memang janjian untuk makan siang bersama, tapi bahkan ia telah sampai di tempat makan siang, Jaejoong belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Arasso… Akan kuberitahu Jaejoong Hyung nanti." Junsu beranjak sambil menahan tawa. Yoochun terlihat lucu ketika sedang sebal seperti ini.

Junsu membuka pintu studio untuk segera memulai pekerjaannya kembali. Ia teringat kembali dengan pesan Yoochun beberapa saat yang lalu, namun di jalan ia tak bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Atau mungkin masih di ruang ganti," gumam Junsu. Ia teringat tadi pagi Jaejoong mengatakan setelah pemotretan dia akan beres-beres ruang ganti yang sangat berantakan.

Junsu pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang ganti yang masih berada di dalam studio.

Ceklek~

Perlahan Junsu membuka pintu ruang ganti. Dan baru masuk satu langkah, ia terhenti tiba-tiba. Junsu seolah membeku disana.

Dengan mata kepalanya ia melihat Yunho sedang menciumi dada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong seperti menikmatinya.

"Jaejoong Hyung," panggil Junsu agak pelan, namun masih tertangkap oleh telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menarik kepala Yunho menjauhi dadanya. Dengan tersenyum gugup ia lalu langsung menghampiri Junsu sebari mengancingkan beberapa kancing atas kemejanya.

"Ada apa, Junsu-ah?"

Junsu tak langsung menjawab, ia malah melihat tajam pada Yunho yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari ruang ganti.

"Apakah Hyung dan Jung Yunho berpacaran?" tanya Junsu _to the poin _saja.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Lalu barusan?" tanya Junsu sebari menunjuk tempat YunJae bermesraan barusan.

"Yunho sedang belajar untuk mencintaiku. Jadi kami belum pacaran, tapi akan berpacaran. Ssst…. Tapi jangan bilang siapapun. Aku mengatakan ini hanya kepadamu."

Junsu tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa benci itu semakin tumbuh saja.

"Jung Yunho itu bajingan. Bagaimana kalau dia menyakitimu?"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia berjanji padaku akan berubah, dan hari ini dia sudah memutuskan pacar-pacarnya." Jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku harus segera menyusul Park Yoochun. Dia pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak segera kesana. _Bay_, Junsu-ah." Jaejoong pun lantas pergi. Meninggalkan Junsu sendirian di ruang ganti.

Cairan bening perlahan menyeruak dari mata Junsu, rasa bencinya pada Yunho mengaduk-aduk emosinya.

"Brengsenk….!"

Buk~

Junsu meninju tembok di dekatnya, meluapkan benci dan emosinya.

~TBC~


End file.
